


Champion

by ScribblingRagamuffin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Character Death, Past life, idk - Freeform, jareth's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingRagamuffin/pseuds/ScribblingRagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth watched as Sarah, his Sarah, ran the Labyrinth she had once so lovingly cared for. Now it was barren and dry, only the hedges having (barely) survived the drought that had hit when she left nearly sixteen years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

     Jareth watched as Sarah, his Sarah, ran the Labyrinth she had once so lovingly cared for. Now it was barren and dry, only the hedges having (barely) survived the drought that had hit when she left nearly sixteen years ago.

     No one ever really leaves the Labyrinth. The wished aways are usually turned in to goblins, and the runners the creatures that roamed the labyrinth, helping or hindering the runners. Neither retained any memory of their human memories. So when, nearly 20 years ago, Sarah won back her brother, returned him home but stayed in the Labyrinth with Jareth, he'd been immeasurably worried that she would turn in to one of the Labyrinth's inhabitants. Well, technically, she did, but that didn't matter.

     Now he watched as she befriended the occupants that she once ruled over. The charismatic charm that was once a part of his day now charmed those who hadn't known her before.

     Jareth couldn't help watching over her as she grew up in the Aboveground. He'd sent her the book in the hopes that it'd jog her memory, allowing her to return to his side. Unfortunately, the book was not of his making, and had twisted the story so that he was the villain, and she the heroine. The book ended with her retrieving her brother and said nothing of her returning to join the Goblin King in his kingdom. 

     He couldn't help but act the villain to her. He never could disappoint her, and his carefully controlled anger slipped through some cracks. He wasn't angry at her, instead at the force that caused this situation. But that wasn't known to her. He instead took his frustration out on Hogwart, which only cemented his role as the

     He felt almost happy as she searched for him in the ballroom. He'd thought that the magic of the peach would've jolted her deprived system, but instead, her body rejected it and all the memories she had of the Labyrinth. However, his Sarah was always stubborn. She unlocked the memories of her current run of the Labyrinth, as well as the memories of her past life in the Labyrinth.

     Her subconscious had always remembered the Labyrinth. It was why she had so many things pertaining to certain aspects of it. The statue looking like him, the bookends of the dwarf, Higgle, and the stuffed fiery.

     In the Escher Room, he sang of his love for her as he had in the ballroom. This was the room that she had once loved to traverse, loved to spend hours in it, trying to walk every pathway, to learn all the secrets of the room. _Your eyes can be so cruel._ She didn't understand the meaning of that line. It was cruel, that he should have to look in to the eyes of the woman he loved, and see no recognition, nothing but the passion that was once directed his way, but was now seen in a glare that she gave him.

     She won back her brother, then returned to her home Aboveground. This time around, she didn't return to stay with him. He knew of her talk with her companions in the Labyrinth, and knew that part of the reasoning of her "needing" them, was the call to the Labyrinth she had always felt. The Labyrinth would always call to her, would always call to it's Champion and rightful Queen. Sarah might not be the only one to have won, but she was it's only Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this little drabble while on a 17 hour car ride. It's unedited, and really the only reason I typed it up is because I need to get used to typing on my laptop.   
> To me, this seems like the prologue for a bigger story. If anyone would want to collaborate with me on that, or if you even just want to tell me to continue this, please comment below. Also, if you think there's anything that I need to tag, please let me know! I'm not very good at thinking of what I need to tag haha.


End file.
